1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated management system and method for controlling multi-type air conditioners, and more particularly, to an integrated management system and method for controlling multi-type air conditioners which can integrally be controlled by adding product information to a body portion of a communication protocol.
2. Description of the Background Art
With the recent increase in the use of air conditioner systems, air conditioner systems are now used in most buildings and homes. As one type of air conditioner system, so-called “multi-type” air conditioners include indoor units disposed in each room of a home or in each office in an office building, and an outdoor unit shared by and connected to the plural indoor units.
Hereinafter, a system comprised of a plurality of multi-type air conditioner is referred to as a multi-type air conditioner system.
The plurality of air conditioner systems includes a local controller which detects operation states of the plurality of air conditioners and, according to the detection, controls the plurality of air conditioners via a gateway.
Recently, an integrated management system for controlling the multi-type air conditioners is being developed to integrally manage at least one air conditioner system at a long distance.
When operating such integrated management system for controlling the multi-type air conditioners, to integrally control the plurality of air conditioner systems, information related to the multi-type air conditioners, which are disposed in a particular area (e.g., a room or office) and are being operated, is collected.
The collected operation information (cycle data) is written (composed and formatted) according to a specific communication protocol, and includes operation information related to only an air conditioner which is being operated. A service manager may check operation information related to a corresponding air conditioner through a monitoring service, and remotely control at least one air conditioner system.
However, when the at least one air conditioner system is remotely controlled, the service manager cannot know product information (e.g., product model name, type, capacity, etc.) related to all operating air conditioners, thereby making it difficult to maintain, manage and provide after-service.
That is, in order to maintain, manage and provide after-service to at least one air conditioner system, there is a need to know which products are disposed in a particular area.
However, since a related art communication protocol does not include provision for product information, the service manager cannot properly deal with problems which may arise.